


Взгляд со стороны

by truthbender



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthbender/pseuds/truthbender
Summary: Разговор Катары и Зуко о покорении крови. Кто бы мог подумать, что Зуко окажется таким прекрасным советчиком?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Взгляд со стороны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Matter of Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/653629) by Advocaat. 



> Этот фик был написан по заявке на Tumblr. 
> 
> Комментарии автора:  
> Потрясающая заявка!
> 
> Так, в общем, технически это после «Кукловода», но сразу после него, так что всё ещё считается. Надеюсь. 
> 
> (И ЕЩЁ ОДИН РАЗ извините за длительное ожидание. Я чувствую, что ещё много раз буду повторять это в этом месяце.)
> 
> Комментарии переводчика:  
> Это мой первый перевод фичка с английского. Большое, нет, ОГРОМНОЕ спасибо [blahblahbayern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahbayern) за помощь и прекрасные навыки беты! Без тебя я никогда бы этого не сделала :3

Все смотрят на неё немного по-другому после встречи с Хамой. 

Аанг, Сокка и Тоф делают вид, что всё по-прежнему — что ничего не изменилось. Но Катара видит, что на самом деле они ведут себя слишком уж дружелюбно. Что они слишком уж легко отмахиваются от произошедшего.

Они боятся её. Совсем чуть-чуть. 

Впрочем, это нормально. Катаре понятен их страх. Она понимает, что они не могут хотя бы немного её не бояться. В конце концов, она может использовать людей словно кукол. Это пугающая способность. 

На следующий вечер во время их посиделок у костра Сокка в шутку называет это «человекопокорением». Шутка с треском проваливается, и он больше это не упоминает. 

Катара знает, что они справятся с этим. Это лишь вопрос времени и привычки. Настоящая проблема в ней самой. Теперь, когда у неё есть такая сила, есть опасность, что она воспользуется ею снова. Именно это её и пугает.

Она всегда гордилась своим покорением. Вода была элементом покоя, исцеления. Элементом развития и жизни. Катара всегда думала о нём как о непорочном искусстве, подобном весне в горах. Покорение крови взяло эту весну и измазало её в грязи. Её искусство больше не было чистым и непорочным. Теперь существовала тонкая грань, за которой был мир, полный неизвестных ужасов.

После того как все давно разошлись по своим палаткам, Катара сидела у костра и думала о всё более зловещей стороне покорения воды. Она размышляла над двойственностью своего покорения. Не такова ли истинная природа монстра?

— У всего есть и светлая, и тёмная сторона, верно? — спросила она у пламени. 

— Самые яркие огни отбрасывают самые тёмные тени. Так бы тебе сказал Дядя.

Катара подскочила от неожиданности и подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на фигуру в красном рядом с собой. Он подкрался к ней так тихо, что девушка даже не догадывалась, что он был здесь.

Зуко посмотрел на неё извиняющимся взглядом:

— Прости, я напугал тебя? Я не хотел.

Катара тяжело выдохнула и улыбнулась ему кончиками губ. 

— Ради Коха, Зуко. Не подкрадывайся так ко мне. У меня из-за тебя чуть сердечный приступ не случился. 

Зуко виновато почесал затылок, а затем опустился на бревно рядом с девушкой. Оранжево-красные отблески, отбрасываемые костром, танцевали на его волосах в одном ритме с пламенем. Их взгляды снова встретились, он посмотрел на неё с любопытством. 

— До сих пор не спишь? Мне казалось, что завтра ты хотела встать пораньше. 

Катара молчала некоторое время, обняв руками колени и прижимая их ближе к телу. Она могла бы сказать ему то же самое. Обычно Зуко не ложился спать поздно ночью. Она предполагала, что это связано с тем, что покорители огня зависят от энергии солнца. 

— На меня просто многое навалилось, — сказала она наконец. — Ночь — хорошее время для размышлений. 

Зуко поставил локти на колени и согласно хмыкнул. Он перевёл взгляд с девушки на костёр, и Катара подумала, что это, должно быть, конец их разговора, но затем неожиданно он открыл рот и сказал: 

— Ты думаешь о том, что случилось в том городе, верно? С Хамой?

После минутного колебания, Катара кивнула. Ей следовало знать, что он догадается. Он мог быть на удивление проницательным. «Подумать только, раньше я считала, что из него и капли сострадания не выжать», — с намёком на улыбку подумала Катара. 

— Пугает, да? — Она криво улыбнулась ему через плечо. — Я имею в виду покорение крови. Кто знал, что покорение воды кроет в себе такую страшную способность? 

Зуко снова хмыкнул. Огоньки танцевали в его глазах, словно отблески солнечного света на золотой короне. 

— Как ты и сказала, у всего есть и светлая, и тёмная стороны. Это то, что держит мир в равновесии. 

Он повернулся с серьёзным выражением лица, чтобы снова посмотреть на неё: 

— Но интересно, действительно ли покорение крови в целом — тёмная сторона покорения воды? 

Катара моргнула в смятении:   
— Что ты имеешь в виду? 

— Я имею в виду, что нет ничего, что говорило бы, что у покорения крови не может быть и светлой, и тёмной стороны, верно? Мне кажется, что существует множество способов использовать его во благо. 

После её длительного замешательства, он уточнил: 

— Например, ты могла бы вытащить кого-то из опасности. Представь, если бы, скажем, Аанга собирался подорвать вражеский солдат. Ты могла, ну знаешь, выхватить его из зоны поражения, да? 

Катара с удивлением посмотрела на Зуко. Об этом она не подумала. 

— И способность контролировать кровь означает, что ты можешь спасти кого-то от кровотечения после сильного ранения, — продолжил он. — Или заставить остановившееся сердце биться снова. Всё это ты не могла бы делать только со своим обычным покорением воды. 

У Катары брови на лоб полезли, как только она поняла, о чём говорит Зуко. 

Он был совершенно прав. Она даже не пыталась увидеть положительные стороны покорения крови. Она была слишком поглощена чудовищными способностями, которые то ей давало. 

— Я понимаю, — сказала она с удивлением. — Я никогда не задумывалась об этом в таком свете.   
Она, вероятно, никогда бы и не задумалась, если бы не Зуко. 

Зуко улыбнулся и пожал плечами. 

— Я много времени провёл в поисках того, как можно использовать разрушающие способности во благо, — пошутил он, зажигая маленький огонёк на своей ладони, а затем сжимая кулак, чтобы погасить его.

Кончики губ Катары поднялись в улыбке. Неожиданно покорение крови перестало выглядеть таким ужасающим. 

— Спасибо, Зуко. Я рада, что поговорила с тобой. Ты дал мне пищу для размышлений. 

Улыбка же Зуко стала шире. Он определённо выглядел довольным. 

— Конечно. Обращайся. 

Ох, его выражение лица, конечно, было очаровательным. Иногда Катара всё ещё удивлялась, когда у них случались подобные разговоры. Кто бы мог подумать, что Зуко окажется таким прекрасным советчиком? 

С небольшим кряхтением она встала с бревна и потянулась, вытянув руки над головой. 

— Что ж, полагаю, мне пора в постель, — в том же духе продолжила она. — Должна сказать, я даже слишком много думала для одной ночи. 

Зуко кивнул ей в ответ. 

— Рад, что смог помочь. Спокойной ночи, Катара. 

Катара тоже кивнула, мягко ему улыбаясь. 

— Спокойной ночи, Зуко. 

На этом она повернулась к Зуко и костру спиной и удалилась в свою палатку.


End file.
